fenauriversefandomcom-20200213-history
Self Defense
Self Defense is the 8th chapter of Psychteria Volume 2 and the 18th chapter overall. It debuted in February 2017. Synopsis Cali comes to just as a mysterious figure approaches her and announces his intention to take her back to Nira. Out of desperation, Cali fist fights for her life, but as her injuries worsen the poison takes control of her body. Full Summary As Cali lays upon the forest floor unconscious, a dream-like version of herself free falls in a dark void. As she stops and notices a dark figure, Cali attempts to question the figure, both on who it is and why it looks like her. The figure approaches Cali and nuzzles her, causing Cali to realize that it's Lilac. Cali attempts to ask if Lilac has been watching over her, but Lilac merely makes a shh gesture and summons energy around her. The energy begins to transfer to Cali, causing Cali to ask how and why. Lilac remains silent, merely hugging Cali in response. Crying, Cali laments Lilac, her sister, wasn't born, but before more can be said, Lilac disappears. Coming too in the forest, Cali realizes she passed out. Upon hearing someone walking towards her, Cali turns and tries to ask who it is. A mysterious blond man looks down on her, and comments how he's watched some of her training sessions so Cali should recognize him. As Cali panics, the man becomes assured she does remember him, and remarks how he's taking her back. Cali tries to scramble a way, but the man comments his sister doesn't care what Cali wants. Realizing she can barely move her body, Cali manages to roll away just before the man can grab her. The man comments in surprise Cali can move, but denotes he must either take her back to Nira or destroy New Rose City. Shocked at the threat made against the city, Cali threatens that she won't let him, only earning her a comment from the man she's too injured to fight. The man attempts to grab Cali after reiterating her lack of choice, and Cali bites down hard on his hand. Seeing her will to fight, the man realizes and says aloud he'll take her by force then. Standing shakily, Cali threatens to kill the man, but the man reminds her that they're both infected by "the poison," and thus he cannot be killed. Unperturbed, Cali prepares to fight him. However, realizing she left her guns behind, she positions herself for a fist fight due to lack of anything else at her disposal. The man, noticing her unarmed nature, once again pleads with her to stop, but upon a lack of surrender from Cali, he attempts to punch her. Dodging narrowly, Cali grabs the man's arm and flips him over herself. In turn, the man counters and flips Cali in a similar motion, kicking her hard in the back and sending her tumbling when she gets close enough. The man approaches Cali, stating he has the upper hand, but Cali sweeps his legs out from under him. Once again the man counters, catching himself and flipping to a standing position. Rushing forward, the man lands a hard punch on Cali, sending her careening to the ground again. For good measure, the man also kicks Cali before picking her up by the collar. The man makes another attempt to stop the fight, threatening the city once again and trying to make Cali realize it'd be easier to give up. In similar fashion, Cali refuses again, kicking the man and forcing him to back down and drop her. At her wits end, darkness begins to dark over Cali's eyes. Cali panics and wills herself not to change, but ultimately fails. Commenting on her hard punches, the man eventually notices Cali's change in demeanor, and upon her turning to him he realizes the poison has taken control of her body. Before the man can react more, though, the newly crazed Cali lunges at him for an attack. Characters * Cali Nightstone * Lilac Nightstone * Dezar Valentine Trivia Category:Psychteria Category:PChapters